


March Words 7: Swift

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Minor Character Death, Please read notes, Supernatural activity, everything is implied, no characters are named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Revenge may be long in coming, but swift in carrying out.





	March Words 7: Swift

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "swift."
> 
> My explanatory notes on this ficlet might be considered spoilers, so I'm putting them at the end.

The aged hunter woke to the sound of giggling, which had not been heard in his household for decades.

No one, not nurse or servant, had come to wake him, nor did anyone, not even any family, arrive when he rang for them, for someone, anyone.

Even after he hollered, only silence followed—except for that detestable giggling.

With effort the old man got his body from his bed to the window where the infernal sound assaulted his ears.

There on his grounds below he saw the little boy _riding the back of a black wolf_ that trotted about, tongue lolling out, while the boy giggled in pure delight.

“ _Who let this trash on my property!”_ the old man bellowed, to the extent he was able, repeating, at higher pitch, “ _Who let this trash on my property!”_

Forgetting everything else, he hobbled to his bedroom door opening it wide only to see that little boy and black wolf ascending the staircase.

Incomprehension replaced anger as it appeared the little boy grew larger, older, as he neared the landing where the old man stood.

The wolf increased in size as well, into a hulking, _accursed werewolf_ at the now fully adult intruder’s side.

The latter announced, through a smirk, “Greetings, you old murderer. It took us long enough to find you, but this won’t take long at all.”

Before his bulging, bleary eyes the old man watched the intruder stroke a hand through the fur on the werewolf’s back, blue filaments of light coiling around his fingers as he did so.

He held up that same hand, now enveloped in sheer blue flame, before the hunter’s face.

With a single puff of breath he blew out the fire, the old man recoiling at the heat against his skin.

Both intruders then whirled around and back down the stairs, returned to little boy and wolf once at the bottom, that wretched, maddening giggling again assailing the old man’s ears.

The sound infuriated him. He’d spent his life striving to exterminate magic from the face of the earth and he wouldn’t be stopped now by some filthy brat and his fellow deformity of nature.

Down the stairs, through the parlor, the atrium, through the front doors he pursued the monstrous pair, not even wondering how so small a child could open the giant iron gates barring outsiders from the old man's private domain.

Neither did he notice the blue glow coating the pathway from that gate to his doors, not until his bare feet touched the glow and he was suddenly impelled along, as if sliding on the slipperiest ice.

His shrill, thready scream ceased abruptly when he careened into the path of a speeding police car.

All eyewitness accounts, including that of a young man walking his dog across the street from the scene, reported the same thing: An agitated senior citizen in his pajamas charged into traffic, where he was struck and killed.

Claims by the occupants of the victim’s residence that they were unaware he had left his bedroom that morning were never satisfactorily resolved.

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody in this ficlet is implied. I don't name anybody but in case it's not clear, the little boy/adult intruder is Stiles. Stiles is a spark, but BAMF level. The wolf/wolfman is, who else, Derek. Derek is Stiles's anchor. The young man walking his dog at the ficlet's end is Stiles with wolf Derek. The old hunter could be any old hunter but I pictured Gerard Argent throughout. I never watched TW again after S3 and have no idea what became of Gerard but whatever his fate, he deserved worse I'm sure. I will never tire of killing him off.


End file.
